


tis the season (for some love giving)

by penelopes



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M, Pining, Slutty Steph, Steph is Desperate for Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopes/pseuds/penelopes
Summary: He’s sweating by the time he finally abandons the dance floor. He hits up the bar, and finds Draymond there, shooting the shit with CJ. Steph orders a whiskey apple cider this time and perches back against the bar while he waits.That’s when he sees Klay walk in. It’s like something out of a movie. Or, like, a gift sent down from God where the clouds part and there stands everything he’s ever wanted. Klay looks like he walked off the pages of GQ (and Steph is very familiar with the reference material, so he knows) wearing another sweater that hugs his arms and his broad shoulders and his waist in the best ways.“Pick your jaw up off the floor, bro,” Draymond says. “People are gonna stare.” And Steph hears him distantly. He does. He just, you know, can’t move. Truly, truly--Klay is the hottest man alive.
Relationships: Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	tis the season (for some love giving)

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated holidays!
> 
> this is for all my friends i've made over the past year. i've had a blast with you guys <3
> 
> title from ariana grande's wit it this christmas
> 
> please enjoy!

The new guy at the office fits in really well with the team. He’s passionate about sports marketing, he always has thoughtful input during weekly meetings, and he picks up coffee for the team when they decide to splurge and order from the cafe down the street. He’s also a really good dude--he helped Janet lead the annual holiday food drive for the office earlier this month, and he bought a shit ton of chocolate bars from Lucas’ daughter’s school fundraiser. Steph bought some, and Draymond was convinced too, but that’s beside the point--Steph isn’t trying to fuck himself or Draymond.

The new guy’s name is Klay and he’s the hottest guy Steph has ever had the pleasure of being around. He’s six-foot-six of pure sex appeal. There’s something about the way he wears dark green jumpers to work that bring out the color of his eyes; the way the muscles of his back move when he reaches into the cabinet in the break room; the way his huge, shovel-sized hands grasp Steph’s elbows when Steph very elegantly trips over a chair trying to flirtatiously back out of the break room, watching Klay the whole time.

Yeah, Steph’s trying to fuck _him_.

-

Draymond has threatened to switch offices with Janet if Steph doesn’t leave him alone, “badgering” him about it--whatever that means. Draymond’s being dramatic as usual.

“I’m not, though. Fuck him, don’t fuck him--I don’t care,” Draymond bitches, flicking a paper football between the goal Steph has made with his fingers. “I’m going to ask for a transfer if you don’t leave me alone.”

Steph sighs and takes his turn flicking the paper football. It hits Draymond’s thumb and falls to the floor. Draymond shouts, probably too loudly for an office setting, “aha!” and picks it up.

The thing is, it’s been two months since Klay joined the team and Steph has tried his very best to let Klay know that he thinks he’s the hottest person alive, and he hasn’t gotten much back. Klay just smiles softly when Steph seductively slurps his iced coffee before meetings, or shows Steph pictures of his dog, Rocco, while they wait in the break room for the coffee pot to beep, or laughs sheepishly when Steph walks by his open office door four times pretending he has to go get something from the copy room.

His smile is either small and warm or big and bright, and Steph’s experienced both of them in the two months he’s known Klay. His heart has also jumped up to his throat each time a smile’s been directed his way, and he thinks he might, like, die about it. If he doesn’t get to kiss Klay soon, or hold his hand, or take him to dinner, he might die.

He’s really struggling. And he thought his best friend would be helpful, but well. It’s Draymond; he should have known Draymond would either tell him to fuck off or bully him into making a move.

Steph flops his hands onto Draymond’s desk and presses his forehead to them, groaning. “He’s just _so_ hot, man. You’ve seen him, haven’t you?”

Draymond blows out an exasperated breath, one that is clearly supposed to read as _you’re a giant fucking idiot._ “Yes,” He says, plainly. “I have seen him. We _do_ work together every fuckin’ day, man. And if you’re lookin’ the way you say you’re lookin’, you’d see him lookin’ back.” Draymond rolls his eyes. He definitely didn’t want to get in the middle of it, but here he is. Steph’s best friend for a reason.

“You think he’s lookin’?” Steph sits up straight. “You really think so?”

Draymond rolls his eyes so far back Steph’s worried they might get lost in his head. “I think you’re an idiot. And I won, you forfeited.” He swipes the paper football from the middle of the desk and sets it back by his keyboard. They’ve been playing a game of paper football for ninety-four days in a row. Steph’s never forfeited before. He’s really got it bad, huh? This shit’s messing with his paper football tallies.

“You think he’s going to the holiday party?” Maybe he can seduce him or have another really good conversation with him. What started out as a common workplace infatuation has turned into Klay being a good, interesting guy that Steph wants to know everything about. And also suck his dick.

“I think you should ask him that, man.” Draymond barely has any patience, so Steph knows it’s run impossibly thin already. He really might try to convince Janet to switch offices with him. He probably won’t because he’ll miss having Steph next door, but also. Steph doesn’t want to risk it.

“Maybe I will,” Steph says, confidently, standing up.

“Shoot your shot,” Draymond says, turning to his computer. Done with Steph.

Steph thinks he might just do that.

-

He finds Klay in the break room, which seems to be where they run into each other the most. Usually Klay is brewing a pot of coffee for his third or fourth cup of the day, and Steph is swiping candy from the giant bowl in the corner of the counter. Sometimes it feels like a weird liminal space where time doesn’t exist, only they do, and Klay smirks at him while Steph unwraps and pops a sucker into his mouth, or Klay tells him about his weekend on the coast.

Steph tries not to think too much about it.

Klay is, sure enough, leaning up against the counter in front of the coffee pot, scrolling through his phone. He looks up when Steph walks in and slides his phone into his front pocket. “Hey, man,” he says around a soft, warm smile. He’s wearing a blue sweater that hugs his muscles in ways that are dangerous for Steph’s psyche, and his curls look disheveled like he spent some time running his fingers through them in annoyance about something.

He looks like a tall glass of water. Steph is very thirsty. It takes a whole lot for Steph not to fall to his knees or blurt out how badly he wants him. And it’s--it’s weird for Steph, really. Because it’s not usually like this for Steph. Sure, he’s comfortable in who he is and what he wants--a lot of therapy and relearning how to be a happy person can do that--but he’s never wanted to be so blatant about it. He’s never wanted to close the blinds, lock the door, and press up against Klay at the counter, ask if he wants it too.

Christ.

“Hey,” he says back, a full awkward moment later, tongue thick and barely working.

“You good?” Klay asks, brow furrowing in concern.

Steph takes his hydroflask over to the water dispenser and watches it fill up. “Yeah, man, all good.” He looks at Klay out of the corner of his eye.

Klay sighs, like he’s genuinely relieved about hearing that. “Good.”

Steph looks at him, then, can’t help it. It’s hard to be in any room with Klay and not look at him. His face is open and kind. God, Steph wants him so bad.

“You goin’ to the holiday party, right?” He asks, twisting the lid of his hydroflask back on.

Klay shrugs, props back up against the counter. “Figure I kinda have to, as the new guy.”

Steph gets that; Klay wouldn’t want to make a bad impression by bailing on his first holiday party with the team. It’s also always a really good time, so he’d be genuinely missing out.

“Definitely come.” He says, taking a sip of water. “Kerr and Margot go all out every year. Think Jordan the Intern lost a bet to Draymond, so he’s part of the entertainment for the night.” Jordan the Intern already goes around the office singing off-key, so Steph thinks it’s really more like the whole office lost the bet.

“You gonna be there?” Klay asks, staring at Steph intently. Steph takes a swig of water, terribly thirsty from having Klay’s attention like that.

“Uh,” he says, pulling off. “Yeah. I’ll be there.”

Klay’s eyes dart all across his face, dropping to his mouth and then shooting up to Steph’s hairline. Steph gulps. Shit, okay.

Klay snaps out of it, face breaking into another small smile. “Good. Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Good,” Steph says back, dumb. He smiles. Good.

-

The holiday party is on the twenty-third of December; the ballroom six floors down from their office is decked out in reds and golds and garland. There’s a DJ, a food spread that’d make anyone hungry, and an open bar.

Steph’s already eaten two tiny plates of--well, he can’t really tell what they are, but they taste good and they pair well with his spiked eggnog.

Steph _loves_ a good party, and he especially loves the holidays. He’s wearing his best, almost-ugly-but-only-if-you-stare-at-it-long-enough sweater, and Draymond plopped a santa hat on his head thirty minutes ago. He dances with Janet and Jennifer and Jordan the Intern until Jordan runs off after Eric the Other Intern. Steph doesn’t care; the music is good, everyone’s having a good time, and he’s on his second eggnog.

He’s feeling good. Almost so good he doesn’t notice that Klay hasn’t shown up yet. It’s been an hour and he hasn’t seen him anywhere. Which is fine. Totally fine. Steph’s going to have a good time either way, and he’ll probably do some karaoke with Jordan and Draymond by the end of the night. It’ll be good.

He gets the DJ to play some Mariah Carey and doesn’t worry about it anymore.

-

He’s sweating by the time he finally abandons the dance floor. He hits up the bar, and finds Draymond there, shooting the shit with CJ. Steph orders a whiskey apple cider this time and perches back against the bar while he waits, listening to CJ tell Draymond about his boyfriend’s new house in Portland.

That’s when he sees Klay walk in. It’s like something out of a movie. Or like, a gift sent down from God where the clouds part and there stands everything he’s ever wanted. Klay looks like he walked off the pages of GQ (and Steph is very familiar with the reference material, so he knows) wearing another sweater that hugs his arms and his broad shoulders and his waist in the best ways. This time, it’s also a turtleneck, which is so hot and makes Steph immediately think about pulling the material down to suck marks onto his skin. Then he’d just pull the material back up and no one would ever know that Steph had sucked bruises across him. Shit.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, bro,” Draymond says. “People are gonna stare.” And Steph hears him distantly. He does. He just, you know, can’t move. Truly, truly--Klay is the hottest man alive.

“Oh my God,” he says quietly. Oh my God.

Draymond puts his hand on Steph’s shoulder in what Steph thinks is commiseration, but no. He shoves Steph off the bar and in Klay’s direction. “Go get ‘im, tiger.” Then he’s laughing again and turning back to his conversation with CJ. Some best friend he is.

Steph is going to kill him. But, like, after he talks to Klay. He walks back to the bar to grab his drink and take a healthy swallow, then he makes his way over to Klay.

-

He feels hot all over, and definitely under the collar of his sweater. He’s wearing a tacky sweater and Klay looks like _that_. How’s anything fair?

“Hey,” he says, swallowing. “You made it.” He can’t help but smile up at Klay. He looks so handsome in the glow of the icicle lights strung everywhere.

“Hey,” Klay says, shoulders relaxing. “Told you I would.” He smiles. Again. It reminds Steph of sunlight.

“Yeah, well,” Steph shrugs shyly. After a while, he figured Klay had decided to bail. “Thought you decided not to.”

Klay is quiet for a moment. They just look at each other, the moment tinged with anticipation and something sweet.

Finally, “I knew you’d be here.” He shrugs and drops his gaze.

Steph’s brain short circuits for a good ten seconds. Then takes another ten to come back online.

Did Klay really just say that?

What does he say to that?

“Well,” he clears his throat. Swirls the contents of his drink around in his glass. He’s going to need a refill. “I’m glad you came.” He feels his cheeks heat up.

He looks up at Klay; he’s flushed too.

“Can I get one of those?” Klay asks, nodding toward Steph’s drink.

“Yeah, yeah, come on.” Steph turns back toward the bar, thankful for the distraction. His heart is pounding in his chest just from that small interaction. What the hell is he going to do? How is he supposed to keep being a person tonight? And every day after this? With Klay looking at him like that. Saying things like that. Then not saying anything at all.

-

Draymond and CJ are still being loud at the bar, so it’s a good way to waste some time. Less ways for Steph to put his foot in it with Klay.

Klay sticks by his side as they all chat, nursing his own whiskey apple cider. Steph can feel the heat of him all along his left side and it makes him crazy. It’s almost like Klay inches closer every so often.

Steph thinks that’s all in his head until he actually feels Klay press against his side. So, definitely a real thing that was happening. Steph clears his throat, takes a swig of his drink. Presses his arm back against the heat of Klay’s middle.

Neither of them say anything.

He’s driving Steph crazy.

-

A little later, he loses Klay to a conversation with Eric and Jordan about chess. Or, maybe cheesecake? Steph zoned out the more they talked, then he escaped.

He’s back on the dance floor shimmying in circles with Connie from accounting. It’s hot; the alcohol has gotten him good and warm, loose and _so, so_ happy.

He dips Connie and then she dips him and nearly drops him flat on his ass. Then they’re laughing so hard his sides hurt. He’s sweating again and out of breath.

“Connie,” he says laughing. “You wore me out.” He kisses her on the cheek and twirls her into the arms of someone else. She keeps dancing, not fazed at all. Damn.

Steph, on the other hand, needs a moment. He needs some quiet and some air that isn’t stuffy.

-

He goes to slip out of one of the ballroom doors and runs into Klay just as he steps through the doorway.

“Shit. Hey.” He grabs onto the door so he doesn’t fall backward or, God forbid, into Klay’s chest.

“Whoa, you good?” Klay’s big hands cradle Steph’s elbows. His face is contorted into a worried expression again.

“Yep,” Steph says, popping the p. He’s totally fine. He’s totally not pressed up against Klay. His heart is totally not about to beat out of his chest. And he’s totally not standing a foot away from a sprig of _mistletoe_ while pressed so close to Klay with his heart racing. That’s definitely not happening. So he’s definitely good.

Oh my God.

Klay squeezes his elbows once and drops his hands to his sides. Steph looks up at him to find his cheeks are flushed rosy red. He must have needed a breather too. Steph needs like a million breathers after this.

Klay looks above Steph’s head and chuckles. He cocks his head endearingly and smirks a tiny bit. It’s so, so disorienting that he can be so hot so easily. “Almost got you,” He says, and nods toward the doorway and the mistletoe.

Steph nearly screams. His eyes widen and his mouth opens in an exhalation. Fucking--this is totally going to happen. He can’t believe this is going to happen. Feels like a holiday miracle.

“You got me,” he says. Mouth dry, he swallows and licks his lips. Klay’s eyes dart down to his mouth and don’t move away.

“Yeah?” Klay asks, reaching for Steph’s wrist. Steph lets him pull him out of the doorway and into the vacant hallway. The door shuts behind them and then it’s just them in the quiet. The sound of their breathing.

Steph could--he could do it right here. He could pull Klay down into a kiss and lick his way into his mouth and his body and his whole world. He doesn’t need the mistletoe.

He’s just gotta be sure that’d be okay with Klay.

Steph nods. “I got you?” He asks.

Does he get Klay too? Does Klay feel it too? The burning in his veins? The stoked flames in his chest? The need and the want?

Klay’s tongue peeks out of his mouth, resting against his top lip. He just looks at Steph--eyes dark and face flushed, but serious.

He nods. “Yeah. Yeah, you do.”

Steph gasps involuntarily and pushes up onto his toes all in one movement. He presses against the warm front of Klay, claws at his shoulders to get closer to his mouth, and when he finally does it--it feels. Like every Christmas morning and every Christmas present in Steph’s life all wrapped up in one, but somehow better.

He licks his way into Klay’s mouth eagerly, desperate to taste him. His hands find their way into Klay’s curls and he tugs. Klay moans into his mouth and kisses him harder.. It’s hot and wet, and without a doubt the best kiss of Steph’s life.

They break apart only because they need to breathe. Steph settles back on his heels, taking deep breaths. He keeps a hold on Klay’s sweater to keep him in his space.

“I--” He starts and stops. “Fuck.” He gets distracted by the redness of Klay’s mouth, how wet it looks.

“Yeah,” Klay breathes, pupils nearly blown out. It was good for him, then.

Steph tries to make his brain work. “Come on?” He asks, pulling on Klay’s sweater.

Klay doesn’t even ask where, just nods, and lets Steph pull him down the hallway and over to the elevator.

-

They don’t do anything in the elevator. They stand there and breathe in sync and Steph thinks about how he wants to crawl into Klay’s sweater with him or rip it off him. He just wants him, nothing else makes sense.

The elevator opens on the floor of the office. No one’s there, of course, everyone’s downstairs at the party. Steph steps off the elevator first and Klay follows close behind him. He can feel Klay behind him, can hear his footsteps on the carpeted floor.

The moment feels tense, electric. Like Steph could reach back and feel a current connecting them. If he reached back and touched, he’d get shocked. He wants to reach out and touch.

Klay must be telepathic, because he takes an extra step forward until he’s walking so close their feet get tangled.

Steph laughs, “hey.” And then Klay’s hands are on him, wrapping around his middle, sneaking under his sweater.

Klay groans impatiently and squeezes Steph’s hip. He pulls away and sighs. Impatient, but willing to follow Steph.

Steph turns slightly to smirk at him, but all that makes Klay do is lean forward all teeth and tongue and big hands. Then he’s kissing Steph, licking into his mouth hotly, quickly, desperately.

“You’re killing me,” he breathes against Steph’s mouth, hands on Steph’s waist again.

Steph pulls back, aghast. “Me?! _YOU._ ” He kisses Klay before he can say anything else. “God. _You._ ” Klay is such a good kisser; his beard rubs against the corners of Steph’s mouth just enough to hurt in a good way. It makes Steph crazy. He can’t believe he’s only just now getting to kiss Klay. He can’t believe they wanted to kiss each other this whole time and _didn’t_.

“Fuck,” Klay breathes and pulls away. “Where we going?” They’re still in the office hallway.

Steph bites his lip. “Come on.” He grabs Klay’s hand and pulls him further down the hallway past the copy room and his office until he reaches the closed door of Klay’s office.

“Fuck,” Klay exhales, closing his eyes. Steph can’t help it; he giggles.

Klay tightens his grip on Steph and pulls him back into his space. Before Steph can open the door, Klay’s pushing him up against it, cradling Steph’s face, and fucking his tongue into Steph’s mouth.

Steph moans loudly, unabashed. He melts back against the door and lets himself be kissed. Lets Klay take him apart in the hallway.

He could get lost in it forever--the way Klay’s hands cup his whole face; the way he tilts Steph’s head up for better access; the way he runs his tongue along the back of Steph’s teeth; the way he scratches his fingertips over Steph’s scalp as he fucks his tongue in.

Eventually Steph has to push him away before he comes in his pants. He’s into that, but not here, not right now. He fiddles with the door handle behind his back, finally getting it open, and pulling Klay into his own office.

Once inside, he flips the lock and presses Klay back against the door.

“So you’ll think of me every time you’re in here,” Steph says sweetly, an edge to his voice.

“Fuck.” He thumps his head back against the wood of the door. Steph giggles again and drops to his knees. He’s eager and unashamed, so hard and a little drunk on how good Klay looks, smells, and tastes.

"Fuckin'...shit," Klay mumbles again, nonsensically, looking down at where Steph is undoing his belt for him.

"This okay?" Steph asks, looking up at him from under his lashes.

Klay slides an inch down the wall as he presses up toward Steph's face, "yeah, fuck. Yeah, it's better than okay.” Well, Steph figured, but he wanted to hear Klay say it.

Steph preens at that. At how weak he's made Klay. _Good._ Because Klay's been making him feel weak for months now. It’s nice to get him back.

"You do this often?" Klay asks, tone joking and breathy like he can't think straight and can't filter his thoughts, so they all just come out.

Steph laughs, unabashed. "What?" he asks, popping the button on Klay's dress pants. He stops and looks up at him again. "Suck dick at a holiday party? Nah, not often. Only do it for the unimaginably hot new guys.”

Steph massages Klay's dick through his pants. He hasn't pulled the zipper down yet. He wants to make Klay squirm a little, press up even more desperately for attention.

Klay scoffs, then promptly sucks in a sharp breath. "You're one to talk. You're the one who walks around looking like THAT--fuck, Steph, please." Steph stops rubbing at him.

"Like what!" He says, taken aback, letting go of Klay.

"There's no good reason why you wear pants that are that tight!!" Klay says, frustrated that Steph is no longer touching his dick. He’s really turned the prettiest shade of red. Steph’s going to be thinking about this moment for the rest of his life.

But--his pants aren't _that_ tight! But, also, “Have you been looking?”

Klay rolls his eyes, revealing a new, bitchy side of himself. Steph relishes in it. Wants to know all the sides of him. "I’ve been lookin’ just like you have," he counters. He looks down at Steph, suggestive.

God, he's so hot. Steph can't help but stand up quickly to kiss him some more. Klay lets him and doesn't seem to mind at first. Then he makes a keening noise into Steph's mouth, and pants, "come onnnn."

Steph, hot and hard up for it too, chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Okay." Then he drops back to his knees to suck Klay off.

He pulls Klay’s jeans down to just above his knees and presses his hot mouth to Klay’s dick through his boxers. He sucks, getting the fabric wet, kissing around the shape of him. Klay presses his hips up against Steph’s mouth and whines a little. “Please.”

Yeah, Steph thinks. _Yeah_. He wants more, too. He wants to taste him. He pushes Klay’s boxers down off his hips and feels his mouth water upon seeing Klay’s hard dick.

He moans involuntarily and leans forward to take Klay into his mouth. He fills Steph’s mouth so well, hot and wet at the tip as Steph sucks him down.

He lets Klay’s cock rest in his mouth for a moment, running his tongue along the underside of it, getting comfortable with the girth of it, letting his spit gather and get it messy.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Klay runs his mouth, reaching down to get a hold of Steph’s head. He sinks his fingers into Steph’s hair and pulls because he wants to, because he wants Steph to move. It makes Steph moan and get to work.

He uses his hand to jerk Klay off where he can’t reach, and between that and his mouth, that’s how he sucks him off. Kissing along the length of him, sucking on the tip, letting Klay’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Klay makes increasingly breathy noises, pulling at Steph’s hair, and pressing his dick into Steph’s wet, hot mouth over and over again.

“Gonna come,” He grunts after a few minutes of Steph’s ministrations, petting at the side of Steph’s face. Steph sucks harder, running his tongue in quick circles under the head. “Please,” Klay whines, making a poor attempt at pushing Steph away.

Steph finally pulls off, out of breath, and so hot for it, he can’t think straight. He’s close to coming on himself just from sucking Klay’s cock.

“On me,” he gulps. “Come on me.” He looks up at Klay, panting, begging him to let Steph have it.

Klay jerks himself off, making little, “ah, ah,” noises as he does. Steph can’t help himself; he takes Klay back into his mouth, sucking on the head while Klay jerks himself off.

When Klay comes, it’s all over Steph’s mouth and cheeks, spilling from the tip. Steph mouths at it; feels the come drip down his chin. He’s lost in it; euphoric. He keeps trying to suck until Klay curses and stops jerking his cock.

He pulls Steph up on his shaky knees. “Fuck, you’re--” Steph tries to open his eyes, but he’s caught up in how good it feels. How his dick is still hard, and how good that feels. Like he’s been spread thin, yanked on, and used in the best way. “Look at you,” Klay says, his own voice shaky from the high of it.

He rubs his thumb through the come all around Steph’s mouth. “Look at you,” he says again, reverent. He presses his come-slick fingers into Steph’s mouth. Steph happily licks them clean. Again and again until his face is tacky with traces of drying come.

Klay pulls him against him and kisses him sloppy, tongue peeking out to lick at his cheek and his chin before he licks into Steph’s mouth again. Steph kisses back, hot and desperate.

Klay flips them so that Steph’s back is pressed against the door. He shoves his hand in Steph’s pants and pulls Steph’s dick out. Klay’s hot hand on Steph’s hot dick sends him barrelling into the sun. He moans and automatically leans forward to mouth at Klay’s neck, tugging the material of his turtleneck down. Bruising the skin.

Klay jerks him off, using Steph’s own slick to ease the way. His grip is just firm enough and he does it quickly--Steph is so on edge it wouldn’t take long either way.

Steph whines desperately, “please, please, please,” against Klay’s jaw, and Klay takes pity on him. He speeds up until Steph’s making even breathier noises.

He shoots off into Klay's hand, and Klay milks it all out of him until Steph is over sensitive and has to pull away. Klay lets go of his dick and pulls away enough to look at him. Steph feels more seen in that moment than he ever has before. He feels like he's on fire.

Klay doesn't look much better. His face is still red, and he has sweat beading at his hairline. He’s still out of breath. Steph can't really breathe either, but he still leans up to kiss Klay again. He can't stop and doesn't want to stop kissing Klay any time soon.

He's shocked out of the kiss by something cool on the skin of his stomach. Klay reached under his sweater and rubbed come across his belly. Fuck. He inhales sharply and drops his head onto Klay's shoulder. "God," he giggles.

Klay breathes out a chuckle and presses a kiss to the side of Steph's head.

He feels sticky and tacky and warm all over. He feels _so good_. He falls back against the door and carefully tucks himself back into his underwear and buttons his pants again. Klay does the same.

"That was..." Klay laughs, bashfully, not finishing his thought.

"Really, really good?" Steph guesses, watching Klay's face for any sign that that might not be the case.

Klay licks his bottom lip and stares back at Steph. "Really, really good." he agrees, a pretty smile on his face. Steph could get used to having that look directed at him all the time.

"I really like you," Klay admits, borderline doggedly. Like he'd been working up to saying it all this time, and can only do so now.

Steph sighs in relief, feels electric from his head to his toes. He smiles beatifically up at Klay. "I really like you too," he says softly. Then abruptly and very seriously feels he must clarify. "I also really don't do.... _that_...here. I've never done that here." he says, going back to their mid-blowjob conversation.

"Oh, you don't suck dick in semi public places for just anyone?" Klay teases, resting his hand against the side of Steph's face, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.

Steph snorts, "nah." He darts his tongue out and quickly licks the pad of Klay's thumb. "Just for you."

Klay dips down to kiss him deeply. And if he hadn't just come, Steph would want to go again. Klay makes him feel stuff he's never felt before. He can't imagine how this is going to go.

He can't wait to find out.

"Come on," Klay says after a few minutes of kissing Steph's mouth red and raw. "Let's head back."

"Oooooooor," Steph reasons. "We could head back to my place. Pick up food from this Thai place around the corner, and just...." he shrugs, a little insecure, after everything, about this.

Klay's smile lights up his face. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Yeah?" Steph asks, smiling. His cheeks hurt.

"Mhm," Klay says, "sounds perfect." He kisses Steph once more before flipping the lock and opening the door.

He grabs Steph's hand and doesn't let go as they walk out of his office, off the elevator, and out of the building.

Once they get outside, Steph realizes it's snowing. The sidewalks are covered in a white dusting of it, and the lights from the buildings reflect different colors against it.

It shocks a laugh out of Steph; the wonderment and merriment of it all.

Klay squeezes his hand and smiles. "Lead the way."

And Steph does. Toward his favorite Thai place and his apartment and the future with Klay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> you can reblog the post [here](https://collarboen.tumblr.com/post/638908702380965888/tis-the-season-for-some-love-giving-stephen). come chat with me [here!!](https://collarboen.tumblr.com)


End file.
